Amiga
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Hasta ahora, sumido en la depresion, Soul parece haber comprendido el significado de tan simple y bella palabra. Él espera que no sea muy tarde.Oneshot. SoulxMaka.


**No me había podido quitar estas escenas de mi cabeza, ni tampoco esta canción. Mi interpretación un tanto trágica y fantasiosa de un clásico del maestro Miguel Bosé, "Amiga". Si no han oído esa canción recomiendo ampliamente que la escuchen, es por mucho una de las más hermosas que he oído en mi vida.**

**Espero que les guste. Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.**

**Amiga**

**By Yereri**

Soul abrió los ojos luego de una larga y no muy reparadora siesta. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. La sala de la casa se veía tan vacía que le causaba escalofríos. Recogió los platos que estaban sobre la mesita de centro y se puso de pie. Apagó el televisor y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea ir a escuchar algo de música. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Miró con melancolía una foto que estaba sobre el librero, y casi sin pensarlo la puso boca abajo. Finalmente lavó los trastes en la cocina.

Se acercó a la ventana de la sala y vio hacia el cielo. Estaba nublado. Seguramente iba a llover.

Soul no le dio importancia y se encaminó hacia su habitación en busca de su mp3. Puso una lista de canciones tranquilas y se recostó en el sillón. Apenas sonaban los primeros acordes de una nostálgica guitarra cuando un sonido lo interrumpió. El teléfono.

-¿Bueno?

_-Ho…hola, Soul-kun. ¿Cómo te encuentras…?_

-Bien…estoy bien, gracias- contestó luego de unos segundos de silencio- No tienes que preocuparte…puedo cuidarme sólo.

-_No soy la única preocupada…-_ contestó ella_- Black Star, Kid-kun, Shinigami-sama…hasta Stein-san está preocupado._

-Sí…agradéceles de mi parte.

-_Y… ¿y tus calmantes?_

Soul hizo una mueca de disgusto y casi gritó al auricular, pero antes respiró para ponerse más tranquilo y con la poca paciencia que pudo juntar siguió hablando.

-No quiero tomar más. Creo que estoy bien así.

-_Pero Soul…recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que no los tomaste._

-Estaré bien, ¿Ok? Y si me siento mal los tomaré y ya, pero por ahora no tengo ningún problema así.

Ella guardó silencio un momento. Luego de un rato respiró profundamente –Soul la escuchó por el teléfono- y prosiguió.

-_Sé…que aun te sientes mal. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, tienes a tus amigos. Si ocurre algo llámanos y...Soul…otra vez…sabes que lo sentimos mucho._

Soul miró por la ventana un relámpago que hería al cielo haciéndolo sangrar. Un trueno se oyó y del otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar que ella se alteraba por lo mismo.

-Gracias, Tsubaki-chan - contestó finalmente con absoluta indiferencia- no dejes a Black Star salir de la casa, podría enfermarse.

Y sin esperar una réplica colgó el teléfono y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón. Subió el volumen de la música de manera que no lo volviera a interrumpir el sonido del teléfono. Pero los truenos sí se escuchaban todavía, y las luces de los relámpagos, gigantescos y fugaces, iluminaban de tanto en tanto la sala del departamento.

Miró el otro lado del sillón. Vacío, olvidado. Sólo estaba él. Él solo, con la tristeza y la soledad que lo consumían poco a poco. ¿Los amigos? ¿Qué iban a saber ellos de lo que él estaba pasando? ¿Qué demonios iban a entender?

Sólo podrían entenderlo el día que Black Star perdiera a Tsubaki o Kid perdiera a Liz o a Patty…o viceversa. Y ojalá no ocurriera pronto, pero mientras tanto…

-¿Qué entienden ellos de esto?- murmuró a la nada mientras volvía a subirle al volumen al reproductor.

De la nada todas las luces de la casa se apagaron.

-Con un demonio- murmuró molesto- lo único que faltaba.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la ciudad. Estaba todo a oscuras.

Mejor olvidarse del asunto y seguir tranquilo. Por suerte el reproductor era de batería. Quizás, luego de pensarlo bien, era la situación más cómoda que había encontrado en bastante tiempo. Sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, con una bella tormenta afuera y la estancia únicamente iluminada por los parpadeantes rayos que se hacían presentes, una vez sí, y una vez no, al fin podría descansar tranquilo un par de horas más.

_Soul…_

Se asustó. Había escuchado su nombre a la mitad de una canción, con una voz por demás conocida. Se puso de pie y con una alarma creciente miró hacia todos lados. Estaba sólo, completamente solo.

Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, pero estaba algo sorprendido para recostarse cómodamente otra vez. La música no bastaba para silenciar los pensamientos que se apoderaban poco a poco de su mente.

_Soul…_

Lo volvió a escuchar y esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que alguien había dicho su nombre.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cocina. Todo en orden. Bebió un vaso de agua y trató de calmarse, pero no sería tan fácil. Se encaminó a su habitación y luego en el baño. Tampoco había nada sospechoso. Miró en la habitación de huéspedes y tampoco había nada.

-Debió ser mi imaginación.

Un relámpago gigantesco inundó todo por varios segundos, y poco después un trueno ensordecedor traspasó la barrera de los audífonos y retumbó en sus oídos con intensidad. Soul se estremeció, pero se repuso rápidamente.

-¡Bah! Solo es una estúpida tormenta. Ya se pasará.

Entró en su habitación tratando de encender la luz, pero justo en ese momento recordó que no había electricidad.

Cansado, fastidiado, aburrido, triste, desganado y frustrado se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Esta vez subió todo el volumen de la música y se tapó la cabeza con una sábana.

_Soul…_

Se levantó rápidamente, sobresaltado y _ahora sí _estaba completamente seguro de que no lo había soñado o alucinado o imaginado.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del único cuarto que no había revisado: el de Maka.

Después de empujar la puerta unos pocos centímetros pudo asomar su cabeza y justo en ese momento un rayo lo iluminó todo otra vez. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra la ventana. Se adentró unos pasos y miró todo con melancolía.

Los muebles empolvados, la cama acomodada desde hacía varios meses, los libros bien puestos en la repisa. La ropa estaba dispuesta sobre la cama, esperando que al día siguiente ella llegara y se la pusiera. Un día que nunca llegó.

Soul mantenía los brazos y las manos cerca de su cuerpo, temiendo tocar cualquier cosa. Temía que cualquier objeto en su habitación que él osara sostener con sus manos se deshiciera, que se hiciera polvo.

Cómo fuera, la voz que había oído no podía provenir de ahí.

Con pasos lentos se alejó y cerró la puerta. Quizás nunca volviera a entrar. Quizás era lo mejor. Se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Finalmente, luego de tantos sobresaltos por esa voz, decidió dejar de escuchar música, y entró a la cocina. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Un vacío muy grande se apoderó de él.

¿En esto había quedado todo? ¿En esto había quedado la joven y poderosa guadaña que sólo meses atrás había sido?

¿Qué rayos había pasado con Soul "Eater" Evans?

Estaba _tan_ avergonzado de sí mismo.

Tan deprimido, tan incomprendido. Tan débil. No era nada. Justo en esos momentos creyó comprender. La realidad le cayó encima con todo su peso. Todo lo que había sido, todo lo que había hecho, todo era por ella.

Por ella se hizo poderoso. Por ella enfrentó brujas y demonios, por ella se convirtió en el mejor. Por ella aprendió a amar y por ella sintió el más grande dolor que había experimentado en su vida. Por ella sintió lo que era perder al ser más amado de su corazón.

_Soul…_

Esta vez no se sobresaltó ni se asustó ni nada. Esta vez estaba seguro de dónde provenía esa voz. Se encaminó hacia la sala a pasos lentos.

Apenas se sorprendió cuando la vio sentada en el sillón. Ella volteó y le sonrió, y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

Soul obedeció mecánicamente. Se sentó junto a ella. Sonrió.

-Maka.

Ella hizo una sonrisa triste y bajó la cabeza. No habló. Parecía que no podía hacerlo. Pero estiró su mano y tocó la de él. El tacto era frío y áspero.

Tal vez sólo era uno de sus recuerdos. Tal vez estaba dormido, tal vez estaba soñando o alucinando. Pero fuera lo que fuera, al menos por el momento, lo hacía feliz.

Era ella, su amiga. Amiga. Qué tierna palabra, y hasta ahora comprendía su significado.

Temeroso, pero aún con algo de esperanza, se aproximó a ella y recargó la cabeza en su regazo. Desde su posición la miró a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo. Maka puso sus brazos alrededor de él.

Soul no confió del todo. Era una alucinación, un sueño, un espejismo. Miró el reloj, eran casi las nueve.

-¿Ves todo esto, verdad? ¿Me ves a mí? ¿Ves lo que ha sido sin ti?

Ella no comprendió.

-No soy nada, ¿Ves? No sin ti.

Maka se aproximó a él, y como pudo, le dio un beso en la frente. Soul se incorporó y se acercó a ella para besar directamente sus labios.

Era como besar a una piedra, fría e inmóvil. Aunque tratara de corresponderle, ninguno de los dos sentiría nada. Él sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando de cuando en cuando sus mejillas, firmes y suaves como el mármol. Luego de un buen rato se separaron. Ella lo miró con tristeza, como pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo guardaba para ti- dijo él en voz baja- Muy tarde ¿no? De todas formas, ¿estoy soñando, no es cierto? Tú estás…tú estás muerta.

Ella asintió, al tiempo que dos lágrimas azules bajaban por su rostro, evaporándose en segundos. Soul la abrazó de nuevo, y en pocos minutos ya estaba de nuevo recargado en su regazo.

-Mi amiga…qué dulce palabra. Y…y es la única que te describe a la perfección- al decir esto su voz se rompió. Ella le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Qu…quédate aquí, por favor.

Ambos sabían que no se podía. Soul durmió tranquilo. No quería despertar, pero lo hizo. Estaba recargado sobre un cojín.

No lo tuvo que meditar mucho.

Se decidió y dejó una nota en la mesa de la cocina. Miró por la ventana antes de sentir el dolor agudo en su muñeca izquierda, luego en la derecha. Le dio tiempo para pensar, y sonreír.

_Amiga…qué dulce…esa palabra…y qué sencilla esa palabra suena hoy…_

FIN

**Amo esta canción, es una de mis favoritas. Y, bueno, hace tiempo que se me ocurrió el fic. Sabía que no me lo sacaría de la cabeza hasta terminarlo y publicarlo . Y bueno, aquí está.**

**No olviden decirme lo que piensan, me harán muy feliz. :)**

**Por cierto, disculpen si les parece que hay OC pero piénsenlo, hasta la persona más fría estaría triste por perder al ser amado.**

**Atte.**

**Yereri Ashra **


End file.
